Dimension
Dimensions and pocket universes are the parallel universes and dimensions of the Multiverse. Background Quantem theory allows for these "pocket universes" to have their own unique sets of the laws of science and nature. Another theory states that the universe is not made up of individual particles, like atoms or electrons, but instead composed of strings--strange things that are long, but not high or wide, and have other dimension. This theory only makes scientific sense, however, if the universe has more than the four dimensions to which most are accustomed to; 26 dimensions is one number given. The reason that people do not see the extra dimensions is that they're folded up on themselves, but they are there, nonetheless. These could be pocket universes. Daventry may be one of these pocket universes.KQC2E, pg Daventry is said to exist on one of these pocket universes, separated from twentieth century earth (perhaps even in Earth's past through a time warp), but connected via wormholes, and other methods often by magic. It was peopled by people from Earth. The world has its own history, that has developed on its own, but has been influenced by those who withdrew into the realm, or by dreamers from the Other World or living in Daventry who are able to change the present and future with their minds (they are not able to change it past but only influence its future, or create new realities). The greatest of these dreamers was the great sorceress Roberta Williams. It is said that her dreams started to change the world, and its current history (creating new realities (parallel worlds) the 'game realities'). There may also be another great dreamer living in side of the original 'real world' of Daventry changing its present history, and creating new 'realities' as well. Creating more alternate dimensions split from the original. It is generally said that travel between Other World and Daventry is one way, though there are ways for people to communicate back to the original world. The Worlds of multiverse include the Othe World, the real world of Daventry and the various computer game realities and other realities. Derek refers to his world as a 'magical dimension'. Dimensions *All dimensions make up the Multiverse *Magic (High and Low Kingdoms), aether, and dreams. The regions between universe, and which bind the universe together, and are part of its eternal creation and recreation. *Cyberspace and and the 'Game realities/game universe'. :These are the 'electronic' and 'digital' realms of the multiverse made up of 1s and 0s. Like magic, aether, and dreams it exists between worlds. It is one way that individual from between universes can communicate with each other, or how other realities may be formed (outside of 'magic' or 'dreams'). The first is a nebulous realm that overlaps and extends throughout realities of the 'multiverse', and can allow communication, and sometimes travel between the realms (as such it may be the binding concept of the latter, and allows them to exist as 'realities' as well in their own pockets within cyberspace). The latter contains the idea that the games exist in their own 'realities' outside of the reality of actual history which was recorded in the The King's Quest companion (one of the Companion's few allusions to there being alternate and parallel King's Quest universes, for more information see realities). For a better understanding the original King's Quest 1 for example was closer to the 'truth' of the primary King's Quest world, than the remake was. Somewhere along the lines of King's Quest 7 the 'game realities' and 'real world of Daventry' may have started to merge or divide into even more realities (although this is not confirmed, or simply Derek Karlavaegen was left out of the loop of Rosella's romance plans). Depending on the 'game reality' there is sometimes cross overs with other games of the Sierra universe (the Sierra World as Leisure Suit Larry called it). See Hoyle, Police Quest, Space Quest, etc. Sometimes the various alternate 'realities', the 'game realities' and 'real world realities' (Earth, Daventry Prime, etc) overlap. *Earth (aka Other World) :This is the primary world. Daventry took place here long ago, when the creatures of myth walked the world. This is also the world where Roberta Williams centuries later created the first games based on the kingdom, and Peter Spear would later receive letters from the past/parallel universe telling the 'true history' of Daventry. Perhaps Daventry was created by traveling back in time into Earth's history and creating a pocket universe within Earth's own universe (hidden from much of the world, but coexisting with the world as well). *Daventry prime ("real world") :The primary Real world daventry seen through The King's Quest Companion (King's Quest I AGI to KQ8, and the King's Quest Companion) with some slight variant alternate timelines (see Companion timelines/timelines), the games (Game realities) are based on an 'actual history' Roberta dreamed about (with some changes made to the game), but Roberta would begin to change the universe directly through dreams by KQ7. So this could be divided into two minor variants, split across a 20 or 25 year versions of the timeline (a secondary 'game reality' history falls more in line with the 'Daventry 2' version see below). ::This timeline treats KQ2 as having occured one year after KQ1 (see OT timeline/AG timeline), but there is also alternate 25 year timeline as well (Anniversary timeline)... Think of these as two main sub-realities ('a' and 'b') ::In this timeline the Sorcerer and Enchanter are the same character representing the rerelease version of KQ1 in which the same sprite was used for the character. ::The pebbles are by the river, the woodcutter's wife is 'well' but hungry, and other details from the original King's Quest are intact. The order is specifically locked down to the order of Mirror, Shield and finally Chest. ::Graham was born and raised in Daventry in this timeline from a family that went back several generations. ::Graham was married in the chapel in western Kolyma, homeland of Valanice (or was he married in Daventry, again?)). ::The novels can fit into this, but only with some reinterpretation of certain details. Was Graham sacrificing maidens to a dragon for 17-18 long years, or only a few? ::Details from Hoyle I can fit more or less (however the concept of game universe and 'real universe' are generally treated as 'seperate' in Companion, other forms of 'crossover' with game universes do not occur in the Companion, but treated as if its in a separate 'game universe') *Daventry 2 (The Daventry Zone) This is reality as it more or less appears in the original versions of the games: King's Quest 1 AGI to KQ8 (including The Official Book of King's Quest 1st and 2nd edition). This is more of a minor variant on Daventry Prime but tied more to the 'game realities/Cyberspace'. So this is somewhat more to do with the 'game realities' the companion discusses. While the Companion discusses two minor variants, that of Companion's universe ("real world"/Daventry prime), and that of the game's universe (the original KQ1 'game reality') but both are interconnected in some ways. ::The pebbles are by the river, the woodcutter's wife is 'well' but hungry, and other details from the original King's Quest are intact. The order of the chest is at least according to the manuals, and Edward's order Mirror, Shield, and finally Chest. ::In this universe the Sorcerer and Enchanter are two different characters as per The Official Book of King's Quest (in reference to the original versions of the games which had separate sprites). There is no reference to the KQ rerelease sharing the same sprite for the characters. ::Valanice's homeland is certainly the Land of Kolyma (there is no such thing as 'eastern Kolyma'). ::Graham's backstory and heritage is undefined (if Hoyle I is not counted, and only following the original games). The Official Book of King's Quest might even suggest he was not originally form Daventry but was 'summoned' there from another land to save it. Only the manual might hint at any connection between him and the kingdom. ::Note manuals are not always consistent as far as dating and times between games (creating a number of different variants). There is no real timeline given in the Official Book of King's Quest as far as time between games. ::In this timeline Graham may have married Valanice in Daventry (rather than Kolyma).TOBOKQ3E, 79 Similar to the reference given in KQ5 Hintbook. ::There are certainly elements of crossover in the Sierraverse/Sierra World (but how much direct influence largely irrelevant, at least for this discussion). ::Maidens were sacrificed to the dragon (for most of the years most likely). ::This universe can be 'interpreted' to fit into a single/prime/mixed universe with Daventry 1 for the most part. *Daventry 3 (Sierra World/Sierraverse) This is a slightly less serious timeline for Daventry that exists within the 'game realities', but allows for quite a bit of 'crossover' with other Sierra series. This includes easter eggs in various Sierra games, materials such as Hoyle I (and Hoyle 3 and Hoyle 4), as well as Rosella's First Quest, and The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books which have a number of Sierra characters from other game series meeting each other, and even acknowledge that King's Quest takes place in its own "Sierra-related game universe". In particular Hoyle I discussing that Roger Wilco crashed into Daventry's moat at some point. Beyond that this timeline seems to mostly fit into the KQ1 AGI to later KQ games timelines (thus can partially overlap with Daventry I and Daventry II). *Daventry 4 A parallel timeline seen in King's Quest I SCI (and Official Book of King's Quest 3rd Edition). This is the remake 'game reality' according to the King's Quest Companion, and secondary 'game reality' (and not the true events within the 'real world' of Daventry). To a lesser extent it's nodded to in the the three licensed novels. This timeline can be seen largely irrelevant dead end as it saw no direct game continuation. The remake changed certain events, locations and sequences (in particular it exists apart from the Daventry seen in KQ2 and KQ3). Derek Karlevaegen did not consider this to be representative of his version of the universe as he knew it. However, Book of KQ 3rd Edition, somewhat attempted to merge it with original series (including KQ2 and KQ3) with a series of artwork in the book (but no explanation to the differences between the Door into Mountain in both versions: Stairs or Platforms). The three King's Quest novels partially reference this version in regards to the moat monsters, and general descriptions of Castle Daventry's layout (i.e. court yard), but also make references to elements from the original KQ1 as well (as far as general elements of the castle layout). In this universe the pebbles were found near a lake, the woodcutter's wife was sick and near to death, and Dahlia was pushed into a cauldron. The last treasure collected was a shield. ::In this timeline only a few maidens were apparently sacrificed, and only a few short years before KQ3. ::In this timeline Graham may not even been a long time citizen of Daventry (but at least went to high school there) and was summoned to Daventry (apparently not living there at the time) and called before the king.TOBOKQ3E, 27 ::In this timeline Graham may have married Valanice in Daventry (rather than Kolyma).TOBOKQ3E, 79 ::The sorcerer and the enchanter are two different characters (this also occurs under 1st and 2nd edition of TOBOKQ (but under original version of KQ rather than KQ1SCI)). ::The Land of Kolyma is a single land from sea to the mountains (there is no "eastern Kolyma" except that which exists east of the poisoned lake to the mountains). The tower is considered part of Kolyma being the only exception. Valanice is the princess of the kingdom. ::Gwydion was able to escape from the wizard's mountain a few times to chase after girls, and also attend Llewdor College before he decided to make his final escape. ::In this universe the pebbles are found near the Dangerous River, woodcutter's wife is hungry but still in general health, and Dahlia was pushed into an oven. The last treasure collected was the Chest of Gold. This world may 'co-exist' on Earth, but at a different point in time (and possibly protected within a pocket universe on the world). ::Hoyle (1, 3 & 4) should more or less fit, although it borders with the 'game realities' version of King's Quest universe. *Daventry 5 :This is the novel trilogy in its original context, without any attempt to reinterpret backstory details in relation to the Companion and other games. For a more detailed breakdown see BB universe (and Novel timeline). In this world Graham was a relative newcomer to Daventry journeying there not long before his quest for the crown. ::Certain details are a mix of KQ1 AGI and KQ1 SCI universes. ::This universe primarily makes the period between KQ2 and KQ3 relatively peaceful (Alexander is still kidnapped, but there is no evidence of Dragon's rampage in the years befor Alex return). ::Alexander seems to be more of a fighter, than a magic user (although his book does limitedly mention he learned some magic to escape, and he does make use of a wand that uses wish magic at one point). ::However, there is little to contradict with the SCI universe timeline either, as it already does make quite a few references to the SCI remake's version of the universe. ::In this timeline Graham moved to Daventry not long before his quest for the Crown. He is only a new comer to the nation has no roots in the land, see Graham (novels]. ::The Three-Headed Dragon is never mentioned, if it exists in this universe, it only attacked the kingdom a few years, and not a lot (if it attacked the kingdom at all) ::The scale of the world is much larger than in other sources. Serenia as a continent is hundreds if not thousands of miles across, see Serenia (novels). ::The licensed novels can fit into the other alternate timelines but only if certain details are reinterpreted. The novels due seem to make one or two references to the Companion as well (although certain details are conflict without reinterpretation). It can made to fit with other universes but takes some major reinterpretation of certain details. *Dimension of Death ::The underworld below Daventry, and beyond. *Black Abyss *Other World (Earth) *Realm of Eldritch *Realm of the Dead *Enchanted Isles :Location of a tower that is both miles and dimensions away.KQ2 gold box *Tamir :King Graham falls deathly ill and his daughter, the beautiful Rosella must journey to another world in search of the cure.1991 Entire Spectrum catalogue Note: According to KQC, Tamir is also part of Tanalore, which includes a city that touches all realities of creation (thus the whole region may exist as both part of and outside the world of Daventry, similar to Isle of the Dead). *Other realities :Other universes created from the primary 'real world' of Daventry by the influence of an internal great dreamer living there (in contrast to the game realities created by the other great dreamer Roberta living in the Other World). :There is alos a reference to dark dimensions of night. Other differences ::There are other variants that can effect Daventry I and Daventry II main timelines. This includes the date between KQ1 and KQ2 having one to three years passeing, and 1 to several years between the wedding and the children's birth depending on the timelines (or there more than one wedding). ::There maybe some slight alternate differences between 1984 King's Quest and the later King's Quest: Quest for the Crown rereleases. For example the Sorcerer and Enchanter being two separate characters (in 1984/1985 KQ1 and KQ2 respectively) or the same character (1987 reissue editions) (see also The Official Book of King's Quest series and The King's Quest Companion series the former went with two separate characters, while the latter went with a single character). These versions can essentially be seen as 'a' and 'b' histories. Other differences alluded to but likely intended to be within the same universe (or at least cannot be tied directly to the KQ1SCI version of the universe) include; KQ1 for Sega is more or less a mirror universe of the original KQ1 (and the rerelease version). It is almost the same, but some puzzles actually occur in reverse of what they did in original Some characters and puzzles were also changed, and items added for no apparent reason. KQ5 for NES is almost a mirrored universe version of KQ5 for that matter as well. With minor and major changes to details, and certain puzzles. *There is essentially an a and b version of The Official Book of King's Quest versions of the universe if you count 1st and 2nd editions of TOBOKQ as taking place in the original King's Quest (with the original Sorcerer character) (variant a) and 3rd edition taking place in KQ1SCi universe (variant b). *Versions of KQ2 where Graham is said to have snuck into Hagatha's cave while the witch was inside, and others where she wasn't around. *Did Graham's marriage take place one or three years (or several) after KQ1 (was there two marriages?) and even two locations of marriage, in the Monastery in Kolyma or in a chapel in Daventry. *Was the birth of the children one year after the wedding or two. *Was Alexander kidnapped one year or six months after his birth? Was he kidnapped by Lake Maylie or within his nursery? *Did the Dragon begin to attack Daventry soon after Alexander's kidnapping? Or did it occur much later after See No Weevil. *Did Cedric stay behind or actually follow Graham into desert, forest, etc. *Was Tamir on a continent in Daventry or in a parallel world? Was Enchanted Isles in the world of Daventry or in another dimension? *Does KQ6 take place six months or one year after KQ5? *Did Graham go on three great adventures in his life (The Royal Family: A Celebration), or four (the novels), or many (KQ9, the new series refers to his earliest adventure before KQ1, and his 'First Quest' and his last in his 90s as his 'Fifth Quest')? *A universe where Alexander's ship is named The Valanice and a universe where its named Johannes Bey. *Does KQ1 on Sega, or the KQ5 on NES represent their own pocket universes as well, or simply alternate portrayals of KQ1 and KQ5 events (with only a few minor differences)? Similar to KQ1SCI remake? *Did Graham already know his future and the fate of his children and family due to the magic mirror (KQ1SCI ending), or did his future adventures and his family's come upon him unawares (blackened magic mirror, he knew nothing for many years)? *Of the games there are essentially two main timelines, the 20 year or the 25 year timeline. That is that that the majority of the games take place a little after 20 after KQ1, or they take place as late as 25 years after KQ1. The Companion and KQ7 Authorized guide primarily fits the 20 year after date (placing KQ1 1 year after KQ1, rather than 3 years after KQ1). *Whereas material such as the KQ6 Hintbook takes the 25 year date route. Merged Daventry/Shared universe An interpretation that more or less merges elements from the originals, the KQ1 remake, and more or less considers all to be part of a 'merged/mixed/shared canon' from different authors perspectives ('artistic license'). This is the sort of the route that the Official Book of King's Quest and the three licensed novels exist in: a sort of merged timeline that shares elements of both original KQ1 and its remake at least in certain landscape and location descriptions. For examplethere is an inclusion of 'moat monsters' in the novels, but some of the castle hallway descriptions appear to be in reference to the version that appears in the original AGI KQ1 (Floating Castle references aspects of the remake's throne room, while the other two make references that are more inspired by the hallways of the original game). This appears to be the general view of the developers of the newest game (that all previous games are intended to have 'happened' and are part of the canon, though they do reimagine a few details of the first game (making elements of the the previous universe incompatible). Reimagined/Rebooted Universe King's Quest: Adventures of Graham appears to be a bit different than a standard shared/merged universe, as it has and is attempting to completley retell certain stories from a different perspective, changing locations, events, solutions, and outcomes, sometimes including very different set of characters than the original stories. Where as the original games (and stories) are considered 'myths, legend and fairy tales' of a sort, but what occurs or is mentioned in the new series is 'what really happened'. The new series takes elements from older games, both versions of KQ1, the Companions, and reimagines them, and blends them with new or reimagined material. *Odd Daventry :This timeline (see KQGS timeline/TOG universe) remixes and remagines almost everything known about King's Quest, and is largely not compatible with the older material, infact the older material themselves are to be considered 'legend', 'fairy tale' or fictional accounts of events, while the new stuff 'replaces' it and tells the real events for this universe. This timeline contains yet another alternate encounter with the dragon in the Forest Well, the Well Dragon (including a new backstory in place of the old one, and will influence future events). It also gives Graham a completely different backstory. He grew outside of Daventry, rather than inside. It shifts Graham's wedding, location and details surrounding the events of KQ2 in an entirely new direction. :There are many different versions of this timeline based on Graham's decisions (many which focus on Bravery, Wisdom, and Compassion, this will have an affect on many characters including Graham, and others). See TOG universe, and KQ9 timeline for more information. There is a split between the choice to save Bramble vs saving Mr. Fancycakes (with other assorted losses of characters or saves). Another split involves the choice of the two Valanices This timeline exists on a 30-50 year timeline (KQ2 taking place aproximately 10 years after KQ1)rather than 20 or 25 year timeline (King's Quest 2 taking place 1-3 years after KQ1), and such neither universes overlap chronologically. :Age of Graham when he became king is 21 in this series (material says he was 19 in the classic universe material). Timelines There are several variable timelines in this series (ultimately represented by the Tapestry of Time) the main ones are: *Bravery *Compassion *Wisdom Bravery can divide into two timelines either obtaining Dragon Eye or Manny's Eyes ("Bravery Manny"). Then the other major variable which divides each of those paths into two is the choice of wife. *Vee (KQGS) *Neese KQ1 There are number of alternate versions of KQ1 AGI including the King's Quest Classic versions from 1984, or the later reissues known as King's Quest: Quest for the Crown, as well as the Sega version. While most of the AGI versions share the same puzzles, there a number of minor differences. One such is that Sorcerer and Enchanter of KQ1 was clearly intended to be a different character originally, and reissues they are the same character sharing the same sprite. Another minor difference is that the ogre's artwork is more defined in earlier editions, that alligators look to be related to dragons. The King's Appeal sets up a slightly different history for the Three Treasures than later manual did. In this case rather than being stolen from the King, he instead wanted treasures lost a long time before to be known. In addition there alto many different alternate solutions and ways to get past good guys and bad guys. This wiki assumes that KQ1 with full points (or only the minor loss of points from using the magic ring) is the true history of KQ1. KQ1 SCI remake In KQ1SCI, in the game's epilogue it states; :And thus ended Sir Graham's great quest for the lost treasures of Daventry. Despite the loss of their beloved King Edward, the people of Daventry grew happy and prosperous and flourished for years to come. And whenever King Graham looked into his magic mirror, he saw visions of adventures yet to come...for him, for his children, and for Daventry, the land he loved so much. Which strangely suggests that Daventry was successful and avoided the dragon for many years (but that Graham would have had to have known about those future events). It can be argued to be somewhat alternate/reboot of the universe to the original King's Quest continuity in some ways (as it diverges from the KQ1-3 and KQC continuity in someways), though the novels and Official Book of King's Quest at least seem to follow it (appear to be set in the same version of the universe based on a few descriptions of the castle, though there is a kind of blending of some of the original universes details in some of the descriptions, and a few King's Quest Companion references as well). That taken into account may suggest that the novels followed the KQ1SCI account as far as 'prosperous' kingdom for most of the years, up to the events of the three-headed dragon (while original timeline would suggest the Dragon showed up much earlier in history, after Alexander's kidnapping). Though The Floating Castle mentions Alexander's escape from Manannan, it never mentions the rescue of Rosella from the dragon. On the other hand, the epilogue could imply another alternate history in which the dragon never really attacked Daventry, and Daventry was quite prosperous. For Graham saw his children's adventurers long before they were born; yet if he had seen that his son would be kidnapped, or that his kingdom was to be overun by a dragon, why didn't he prepare to try to prevent those events from happening?; unless he knew that his kingdom would be destroyed unless he let Alexander be kidnapped, and be trained with the knowledge that would allow him to defeat the dragon. Did he allow earlier sacrifices (only 3-4 girls), and giving up Rosella, knowing it would delay the Dragon long enough for Alexander to return? He would have had to known she would survive, and find the magic fruit (otherwise he might have died to his inevitable heart attack). This however messes with the fact that the mirror was darkened according to KQ3 (and KQ4 manual), and clearly he wasn't able to glean any information from it about his son's kidnapping, the upcoming Dragon, or even his attempted sacrifice of his daughter. He was so depressed he was about to give up, and let the Dragon destroy the last parts of the kingdom as it states in KQ3. KQ4 The good ending and full points is the 'real history' but its possible that the bad endings in which Rosella marries Edgar, or Graham dies could represent parallel universes. Could the AGI and SCI versions each represent slightly different universes as well? KQ5 There are a number of different versions of KQ5 including both the EGA and VGA floppies, CD-Rom, and NES versions (and even some of the ports like Amiga). There are minor differences sometimes in plot descriptions and characterizations between the different floppy and CD-rom versions. There are location differences and some puzzle differences in the NES version. Perhaps indicating slightly different universes. KQ6 King's Quest 6 allows for a number of alternate solutions and two main endings. The Long Path is the true ending, and is the version corresponding to full points, and which Jollo survived, and the Islands reunited, and Alexander reunited with his family. It reflects the main timeline (as followed by the King's Quest Companion, KQ6 authorized guide, and King's Questions). But it is possible that alternative ending following the Short Path also represents an alternate dimension. Perhaps the Amiga version also represents a slightly different universe as well. KQ7 There a number of alternate puzzles, and item choices or item locations which could represent slightly different universes. Although the general story is the same for all. The novelization/strategy guide represents the 'true' events. Behind the scenes The idea of a Multiverse is established in the King's Quest Companion series, it does not exist in the original games, where instead Daventry is said to be part of Earth's past many centuries ago. Although idea of the Multiverse gives the idea of alternate dimensions, it doesn't really specifically support the idea of "parallel characters" (with one exception in a discussion between Real world and Game realities). The general intent appears to be that an individual exists in a single form in one world (but can move between worlds), as such there is only one version of an individual across the entire multiverse. As such KQ1 remake is ignored as being more of an embellishment of actual events ('just a retelling'), or at the most both are 'game realities' (about as close to support of their being more than one parallel dimension). The Official Book of King's Quest (3rd Edition) on the other hand does seem to suggest that the KQ1 Remake is an actual world (or replaced the original world), with its own history.Thus it is somewhat alternative to the ideas of the King's Quest Companion, for it to also be 'correct' would suggest there are alternate and parallel Daventries as well. The Official Book also implies that a 'merged-canon' exists, the 3rd edition shows elements of the remake and originals of KQ2 and KQ3. In addition the three spin-off novels also utilizes elements of both original and the remake suggesting that there is at least a merged-universe of the two (or that they take place as sequels to the remake's universe). However, there was supposed to be a King's Quest II and III remakes as well, but never happened, which likely would have affected the 4th edition had it been written (with their information superseding the previous). A pocket universe is slightly different than a universe in that it is usually a small pocket inside (or outside but near) of a normal universe. In narrative, pocket universes are fixed naturally or artificially-created universes that exist within the bounds of another universe. The term pocket universe is derived from its illustration in the actual universe where it is usually portrayed as an orb which would fit in a pocket. In the Companion's terms its unclear if Daventry is treated as a true pocket universe (existing within another universe) or a full dimension/parallel universe. But it does describe there being some kind of overlap between Daventry and the Other World ("earth") as such that one could perceive either via dreams or by catching elements of Daventry in their peripheral vision (just out of normal human sight). The original Space Quest refers to the realm in which Daventry takes place as the Daventry Zone. And Leisure Suit Larry refers to the whole extent of all the games in the series as existing within the Sierra World. In the second and 3rd edition of the Companion, the author calls the changes in the KQ1 remake's story 'creative license'.KQC2E, pg XV The 2nd edition (and 3rd edition with some slight edits to reflect chapter number changes) added a explanation as to why the author never bothered to adapt order of events as told in the KQ1 remake, but rather left the version of the story as shown in the original KQ1. Explaining that the original story was the true history of Daventry, and it would be wrong for him to be a revisionist historian. :In improving the look and sound of the game, however, Sierra decided to make a few changes in the game itself. Not many, just enough to make a few tough problems more logical and a little easier to solve. Thus, in the SCI Version only, the gnome's name problem can be answered in more than one way, the condor doesn't appear until late in the game, and the pebbles by the river find a more visible home by a lake. These, and the fine tuning of other sequences, changed the game slightly. It's called "creative license"... :This book covers both versions of King's Quest 1 game. However, the changes in the game do not, and cannot reflect what actually did happen to Graham as he quested to save Daventry and win its throne. Anyone with an older or non-IBM/compatible KQ1 can play the game along with the narrative in Chapter 2 and win through to the end. This is no longer completely true for folks with the new version. :It has been strongly suggested to me that I "rewrite" that particular court chronicle to reflect the game's changes. I have not. To do so would be to rewrite history, and thus reduce Graham's adventurings to a mere fiction. To do so would be to deny the reality of Daventry, something I am not prepared to do at this time. :The other reason for my decision to leave the KQ1 narrative the same as it appeared in the first edition of this book is a more practical one. The vast majority of KQ1 players have the original version--King's Quest Classic, so to speak. To modify the words of that nameless court scribe would be a disservice to those game players, as well as a misrepresentation of apparent facts. For the sake of verisimilitude, my editors and I have decided to leave the narrative the same as it was sent to me. :However, all of the changes to KQ1 have been included in Chapter 11, "The Easy Way Out." That chapter reflects both "game realities," the old and the new, and can be confidently used by all King's Quest players. No matter which version of KQ1 you have, we've got you covered. References Category:Cosmology Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Multiverse Category:Series comparisons Category:Game comparisons Category:KQGS Category:Dimensions